Chapter 1/Contact
(Space, Torman III) The Kingston flies towards Torman III and enters orbit around the planet. (Planet surface, bar) Both John and Typhuss walk into the bar wearing civilian clothes and they look around as Typhuss looks at John. If we can get tabs on who made that false log we'll nail our guy or girl John says as he looks at Typhuss who is messing with his civilian shirt. And will you stop messing with your shirt man John says as he looks at Typhuss. Sorry says Typhuss as he looks at John. I know you wanted to come down here in your uniform but we need to keep a low profile John says as he's looking around the bar and sees the person in a long jacket, Typhuss looks at John and speaks. What do we do now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Well we'll go talk to the bartender and see if we can find our man John says as both him and Typhuss walk down the steps. The pair walk over to the bartender. Anything I can do for you gentlemen? the bartender asked as he looks at both John and Typhuss. We are looking for this man says Typhuss as he hands the bartender a padd. I've not seen that man in my life the bartender says as he looks at the padd and then returns to his work. What do we do now says Typhuss as gets the padd and looks at John. Typhuss buddy didn't you learn that he's lying about what he's saying he was scared when you asked him the question John says as he looks at Typhuss. Of course I did I'm a SCIS officer says Typhuss as he looks at John and walks back to the bartender. You are lying, you do know this man, tell me where he is says Typhuss as he looks at the scared bartender. If I said anything he'd kill me the scared bartender says as he looks at both Typhuss and John. Where did he go and I'll see he's put away for good John says as he looks at the bartender. The bartender thinks for a bit then looks at the two men. He left the sector about 5 minutes ago the bartender says as he looks at the two men and handed them a padd. Just then a energy bolt with the color blue hits the bartender forcing him to stagger back and then slide down to the floor as both John and Typhuss leap over and flip a table up and get their phasers out. Wonder who the hell fired that shot John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. That sounds like Andorian weapons fire John says looking at Typhuss and then he sees the attacker wearing a hood and cape as he's firing the rifle. On three you fire left and then I'll go in for the strike John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods. Three John says as Typhuss fires his phaser blinding the attacker with a shower of sparks and then John shot the attacker in the chest and he is thrown back and then falls to the ground and rolls down the stairs, as both John and Typhuss holster their phasers and walked over to the attacker. Is he alive Typhuss? John asked him as Typhuss kneels to check his pulse. He's alive says Typhuss as he removes the hood of the attacker and its Lex Luthor. John, I know this man says Typhuss as he looks at John. Let's get him up to the ship John says as he helps Lex up and puts the restraints on his wrists. (Planet orbit) The Kingston is in orbit around the planet. (Deck 9, sickbay) Two security guards armed with Zat guns guarding Lex as he's being treated by Doctor Murphy. When both John and Typhuss walk into sickbay. How's our patient Doc Captain Tyson says as he looks at Doctor Murphy. She walks towards the two Captains and reports the status on Lex. Well we treated his broken arm along with the phaser burn he got from your phaser John but he'll make a full recovery Doctor Murphy says as she looks at both Captains Tyson and Kira. I WANNA SEE MY LAWYER RIGHT NOW! shouts Lex as he's restrained to the biobed. Lex Luthor, the last time I saw you was five years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Typhuss my old friend how are things in the world of Starfleet do they always kidnap your friends? Lex asked looking at Typhuss. Old friend, Lex, we are not friends anymore we haven't been friends for 14 years says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. I'm John Tyson Captain of the Federation starship USS Kingston Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lex. Lex chuckles at that. Captain what is the meaning of this Lex says as he looks at both Captains. You just killed a man on the planet surface says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He was gonna rat me out I did nothing to you Typhuss come on buddy you're like a brother to me Lex says looking at Typhuss. 14 years ago, you were spying on me and my family, when I found out we became enemies and stopped being friends says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Typhuss I know but I'm not that way anymore Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. How many times have I heard you say that over the years, I don't trust you anymore, Lex says Typhuss as he storms out of sickbay. John follows Typhuss out. Hey man what's the story on this guy John says as he asked Typhuss. Lex tries to control people by offering them help, but only on his own terms, finding out the truth about people he suspects of having secrets, often investigating them without their knowledge says Typhuss as he looks at John.